In to the woods
by RANDOM NINGA from the south
Summary: Katara is under a spell .Thats the best i can do this is my fist chapter of my first story. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is the first chapter of my first story so commet and I'll update soon! Aang and katara are traving to kioshe island to see sokka and suki. that should make things make sences.**

* * *

Aang and katara are walking threw the wood with appa walking behind them. "It's getting late lets stop and make came.'' Said Aang "ok" replied his wife .Katara began unloading their supplies when she heard a flute playing in the distance. She felt some thing come over her and she started walking in to the forest . Aang looked over and saw this "Katara are you ok?" he asked no answer "Katara?" no answer. He followed her calling her name still no answer. He followed her till they reached a cave. Aang finally caught up with her . He grabbed her hand suddenly katara fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Aang slowly picked up Katara in his arms when her eyes gently opened

Aang slowly picked up Katara in his arms when her eyes gently opened." What happened?" Katara asked in a faint voice. "I'm not sure,'' Aang replied "you just stated walking to the cave." she looked over at the cave, then only katara heard the flute playing. "We need to go into the cave." Said Katara getting out of Aangs arms. She headed farther in to the cave this time Aang followed her without question. They finely came to a small patch of water that seamed so out of place. When Katara came to it she stopped for a moment the flute got louder and she jumped in the water.Aang quickly jumped in after her. They swam for a few menits be for coming up in a lager body of water. An ocean? Just like the puddle random and out of place. He saw Katara half way up to shore he looked around and saw a light house. There was someone at the top of the light house playing a flute. Aang didn't hear any thing; he waned to know what's going on. "HAY!" Aang called to the mistress figure. The figure saw Aang and quickly vanished. For katara the music stopped and she fainted, but she was still in the deep water, and slowly began sink toward the bottom. Her own element trying to destroy her.Aang looked around try to fine her, Ktara tried to re gain consensus both failing.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so i,m not the best at this but I'm trying If you have any advices to help a new fan ficer pleas coment.

* * *

"Katara!" Aang called no answer . He looked around franticly and saw a dark spot in the water he feared the worst. Aang dove under the water and looked around and saw Katara floating down toward the bottom. He fiercely swam toward her almost lifeless body . She was half way to the bottom when he got to her. Aang grabbed her in his arm and started to swam up but he was quickly losing air and he felt like his chest had given in and lost conciseness. When he woke up ,about 4 hours later, he was in a small medal room the only light came from a small fire a few feet away . He looked around some more and noticed someone was missing. "Katara!?" he screamed ,no answer. "The girl is fine." Said a strange voice in the room , a figure emerged from the darkness and in to light. It was a tall dark man all dressed in black. "Where's Katara!?" Aang yelled. "Some where ." the man smugly re plied. "TELL ME NOW!!" "No. go back to sleep you'll see your wife eventually ." the man turned and headed toward the door. "How did you know we were married?" Aang asked " I Know more than that." The man replied with a smirk and closed the door. Aang shot up and ran toward the door . He tried to open the door but it was locked and began banging on the door until it busted open. He ran thought the corridor but he couldn't find her. As he ran down one hallway he noticed a light peaking out a door.Aang saw Katara lying on the ground unconcise. He ran toward her "Katara! Wake up pleas wake up!" Aang said gently shaking her .''Oh she'll wake up, Avatar." Aang turned and saw the same man standing in the door way . "Who are you?" Aang asked . "Ling. I'm the spirit that brought you hear." Ling repiled.

* * *

like i said still new I'm relly good at cilphangers thoe


	4. HELP WANTED

OK so I have writers block so I'm tacking sugestions ! I might not be able to use all of them But you will get cridt if i use your idea .I'll update this friday or saterday ALSOwhut do you think is the most Kataang episod (outher than the one in the finel were they kiss) results when I update!!

* * *

-random ninja from the south (lauren)


End file.
